


Servants of Fear

by Brrr_machine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Sasha James, Bad Flirting, Beholding Avatar Sasha James, Bisexual Sasha James, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Crush at First Sight, Desolation!Tim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mentioned Tape Recorders (The Magnus Archives), Possible Character Death, Sasha James Deserves Better, Sasha has an empathy problem, Sasha makes me soft too, Tim Stoker Deserves Better, Tim Stoker Swears (The Magnus Archives), Tim has lots of pet names for sasha, Tim needs a hug, Tim says the f word alot, Tim’s regret abt Danny, sasha can read tim's thoughts, tim smitten with sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brrr_machine/pseuds/Brrr_machine
Summary: Tim just stared at her; his eyebrows knitted in soft confusion, and he felt himself shudder from a wave of empathy washing over him.“You don’t belong in this world.” He murmured. This was dangerous. He knew if he treaded too far into these waters, he wouldn’t be able to pull himself out.Sasha blinked in response. “Excuse me?”Tim let out sad sigh and shook his head.“They shouldn’t have chosen you. You of all people aren’t cut out for becoming some kind of eldritch monster that feeds on the innocent.”
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Servants of Fear

As much as Tim pretended like he hated this, he couldn’t deny the way the unbridled want of destruction paved across his face. His path far too intertwined with the desolation for his morals to get in the way of rituals. Jude wanted more victims, more torture, and no one in the right mind was going to stop her. Least of all Tim who even the mention of “desolation-conflict” made him want to eat his own blazing fist. 

“Sir, I have a f-family.” The man choked out.

Tim fisted the man’s shirt. “Well, isn’t that just a cheap ploy for my sympathy.” He chuckled darkly and shot the man a toothy smirk. “You may think I’m a just a batshit monster-freak, but I’ll let you know I choose my targets carefully.” Tim spat on the floor next to the man’s feet. “Fucking rapist.”

The fire in Tim’s hands flared in response, waves of amber rolled and loomed over his palm. Crimson tendrils reaching out to swipe a taste of the man’s horrified face.  
Tim was really close now only a nose length away from the trembling man. Tim snickered into the man’s eyes, challenging the petrified hazel with irises that flickered with monstrous glee, drinking in the man’s reaction with unbreakable persistence. “Well can’t keep the ladies waiting they do have an appetite for pathetic douchebags.” Tim spat his words out like they were poison on his tongue. 

He shoved his fist into the man’s face and watched as his fire ate. him. alive. Power soared through Tim’s veins, the hunger and delight engulfed Tim whole as his chaotic god fed him with the man’s fear. 

This was why he sold his soul to the devil. Let the d-rated monsters and clowns fucking burn. Tim didn’t care. He had been though too many tears, too many years of pain pulling his chest wide open with aching regrets over Danny, over his life, over Every single evil creatures that haunted him in the night. This was payback. The chance to finally let all the bottled up rage roar out through his very hands. The desolation fed him well from that urge with a strange kick every time he got to watch the scum burn. It made him made him feel powerful in a hungry, monstrous way in which his twisted desire for destruction could dance. And he loved it. 

Finally, when Tim was satisfied with the mingled mess on the floor, he turned on the heels of his black leather boots, ready to find the front door and get the hell out of here when he found himself face to face with a new figure. 

A young ... girl? Cinnamon and coffee clung to a black turtleneck that complimented the dark messy hair that bounced near soft russet cheeks. Tim swore he saw a pencil sticking out from behind her ear and noted the satchel on her shoulder packed full and spilling out with paper and documents. 

Tim snickered at that. Cute little bookworm eh? Pity, he didn’t want to kill someone who probably worked at library, that felt…just a little too cruel for his taste especially considering it wasn’t her fault she just happened to walk into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tim straightened up. Wait. But what the fuck was a library girl doing in an abandon hotel anyway? 

He lifted his eyes up to finally meet her gaze. Thick black eyelashes flickered like delicate butterflies over dark hazel. Tim wanted to get lost in them for a while...  
Something ached inside Tim’s throat. No, he couldn’t kill her not with that pretty face, but he could knock her out long enough that she may think she was dreaming, yeah that sounded about right and by the looks of it she wasn’t much of a fighter. 

The girl mumbled something then turned to -not surprisingly- shoot him a horrified glare. “Turn your gaze upon this man.” 

There was a tingling sensation that grew to searing pain inside Tim’s skin. It bubbled and boiled like lava as he gripped his stomach and staggered backwards to the cobbled wall behind him. “What the fuck…” He murmured, trying to steady himself as he glowered over at the girl suddenly up in his personal space. 

She reached out with a firm hand and grasped Tim’s jet-black hair, yanking him down to eyes that suddenly radiated vivid green. 

She loomed over Tim. “What did you do to this man?” Her tone rang out against Tim’s ears, and he felt the shame too close to his heart. He wrenched his face away from the girl’s piercing gaze and kicked her backwards. 

She fell easily to the floor and Tim fluffed up his hair in retaliation. “The fuck am I telling you missy.” 

The girl shot him another green-eyed glare and Tim felt the tingling sensation again, softer then before as it crawled up his spine and made him shiver. It was familiar…where had he felt this before?

She staggered to her feet and before Tim knew it, she had hit him across the face and boy was it harder than he had expected.

Tim growled deep in his throat and he caught her wrist before she could throw another. “What the fuck do you want bookworm?”

The girl lifted her chin up and met his amber eyes with a challenging smile. “My name is Sasha James. Head archivist of the Magnus Institute and I am here to smite you for killing an innocent man.” Why did he feel ashamed? He had done nothing wrong and yet under this girl’s gaze he didn’t want her to see him like this. Malicious and messed up, with the evidence of torture only several feet away from them and inside him it made him ache. 

“I burnt him alive. He raped three girls and I was doing the world a favour.” 

He didn’t have to tell her. It just came out, there was a sick feeling in Tim’s throat, and he felt like he had just vomited up under her penetrating gaze. It was at that moment he realised something was wrong. He felt forced to speak, not at his own will, he didn’t have to say anything, yet he somehow did. She had done something to make Tim speak, tossed a fishing line down his throat and pulled out his truth. 

It was at that moment Tim realised the familiarity. It was the eye. The sensation of the ceaseless watcher’s power creeping under his skin and blossoming into violent pain, uncovering and exhibiting every secret and dark idea in Tim’s soul. 

Suddenly Sasha hesitated. Her face dropping to a dumbstruck look of discomfort and her eyes shifted back to hazel. “I…Elias told me he was innocent.”

Tim’s glare turned into a shit-eating smirk. “No wonder everyone in London thinks you people are nuts.” Tim loosened his grip on her wrist and shoved her backwards. 

She staggered the same way he had when she …tried to smite him? Tim wasn’t sure. But he doubted she would try that again.  
Tim stepped away and sneered in Sasha’s direction. “Now would you mind kindly pissing off?” 

The tingly feeling was back again, and Tim raised a quick hand Infront of Sasha. Plumes of dark smoke bloomed from inside his palm and followed by the sizzling dance of sparks crawling over his fingertips.

“Don’t.” He warned darkly but there was a playful smirk on his face. “I don’t want to kill you missy, but I will if you try that again.”

Sasha’s eyes shimmered back to green. “You’re an avatar. Can we at least talk.” “Why?” Tim scoffed. “We both serve fear mongering forces from the ancient ruins of the universe. And what you and I do with that power is very different. You may not like what you find.”

“I think that’s debatable. But you know- “She seemed unfazed as Sasha fished through her satchel before bringing out a small mechanical device. “As an archivist I do like to take a statement from the oddities I meet, research purposes only and you can ask me some questions?”

Tim found that quite tempting and it would be nice to see Sasha’s soft face for a moment longer...atleast, when she wasn’t trying to sock him. 

There was click, and the drawl of the device recording came into earshot. 

He watched as Sasha glanced from side to side, lost in thought as she considered her words carefully. “My associates tell me the desolation is growing powerful.” The sentence is slow and calculated. Tim nodded. “And you serve the eye?”

“Yes.”

Tim chuckled. He could have some fun with this, while it lasts. “So, you’ve seen all my thoughts eh?”

Sasha averted her gaze, but Tim spotted the way her cheeks dusted pink. “Bit rude don’t you think?” Tim said softly, eyes locked on the tape recorder. He really didn’t care that she was recording, he was going to say whatever the fuck he wanted and her fellow ‘associates’ were going to deal with it. 

The girl rolled her eyes and scoffed. “it’s not always something I can control. Especially when it’s so loud in your head.” He knew he should have felt awkward about that power. But of course, Tim fucking Stoker didn’t. He was always a bit more open about those kinds of things than most people so really the idea of her snooping around in his head wasn’t that much frightening more it was giving him the opposite effect. 

Tim shrugged languidly and leaned down so he was close to where Sasha rested on the floor. A bit too close. “Well can’t help that especially considering how fucking adorable you look.”  
He could sense the shiver a mile away and Tim melted at the sight of her. Sasha’s back stiffened up and her face twisted into a stern frown of fluster as she continued to stare at anything but Tim.

So obviously Tim got closer, and again she turned away, and he found it so fucking cute. 

“I realise I haven’t introduced myself.” Tim said stepping one nudge further into her personal space and brought out a gloved leather hand. “Timothy stoker.” She hesitated but eventually wrapped her hand around his and dear lord was it soft.

Tim’s grip on her tightened and for a moment the faintest look of fear flickered over Sasha. “My desolation buddies call me Tim, but you sweetheart can call me whatever you like.” He lowered his voice into a deep register and the heat in his hand begun to rise, sending Sasha a warm rush of shudders up her arm. 

Sasha looked deep in his eyes searching for some kind of sinister motive between his amber irises. He could feel it. This strange creeping sensation that lingered around his head as she prowled in his brain. Kind of fuzzy feeling. 

But Tim just smiled, nothing but a playful glint in his eyes. Noting this, Sasha softened just a tad, and tried to return an awkward grimace through flushed cheeks. She squeezed his hand back in response and chucked. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Tim gave a low laugh and let go of her hand, watching as Sasha observed her palm for any burn marks. “You have quite the interesting ability Mr. Stoker.” She murmured flexing her warm fingers in fascination.

Tim shrugged, his eyes glanced to the side with distant resentment slowly creeping into his face. “Comes with the job, some people love you, then they hate you, then they fear you.” 

Sasha’s face dropped into a frown. A look of sympathy in her gaze as she watched a lost strand of Tim’s jet black hair fall into his face. Tim wasn’t always this soft, hell Jude often called him a heartless bastard when it came to other people but around this strange, weird, mind-reading girl - I guess he couldn’t help himself. He could blame it on her power but deep inside he just felt comfortable around her like he had known her from a different world. 

Tim flinched when a soft auburn hand came up to his face and brushed away the strand resting close to his left eye.

Tim just stared at her; his eyebrows knitted in soft confusion, and he felt himself shudder from a wave of empathy washing over him. “You don’t belong in this world.” He murmured. This was dangerous. He knew if he treaded too far into these waters, he wouldn’t be able to pull himself out. 

Sasha blinked in response. “Excuse me?” 

Tim let out sad sigh and shook his head. “They shouldn’t have chosen you. You of all people aren’t cut out for becoming some kind of eldritch monster that feeds on the innocent.”

Sasha gently pulled her hand away. “It was my decision. I may not have known everything, but this is my fate now and I am making do with what I have.” 

Tim stepped back and sighed again, frustration rippling through his body. She wouldn’t understand, how could she? Serving the eye was nothing compared to the desolation. 

The eye was fed by secrets and the desolation was fed by a constant fury for everything and everyone. For years that had been enough for Tim. After Danny’s death, Tim didn’t mind the evilness that came with the power, he begun to grow comfortable sleeping in forest fires. The revenge kept him satisfied, dare he say alive. The need to kill, to hurt others the same way he had hurt, it fuelled his god and in turn Tim could go on living as the monster he had become. 

Now -Tim glanced down at his hands - all he had was the fire. He was destruction incarnated and without it, Tim would be a hollow man of ash.


End file.
